Atlantes
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Atlantes, son una raza perdida desde hace años atras, bastantes, de hecho. Muchos dicen que jamás existieron otros, que aun caminan entre nosotros... yo te digo que el Dios de la ahora "ciudad perdida" solo los abandonó cuando olvidaron su misión. ¿Que piensas tu? SXN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Cualquier parecido con otros fics, es pura coincidencia J (**que quede claro que yo no creo en las coincidencias. Solo aviso!)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni siquiera los quiero, fue por eso que se los regale a Masahi-sempai, ahora el tiene todo el derecho sobre ellos y yo…yo ando rogándole a Sunrise para que me preste a Heero y Duo para una orgi… cof cof. Que me ayuden a conquistar al mundo… sin fines de lucro. La historia, claro.

**Advertencias: **todo un diccionario de faltas ortográficas. Un poco (muchisiiimo) Ooc. Aburrido hasta la muerte.

-"_sasukeesmio" –_ diálogos mentales

"narutoesmio" pensamientos (es algo así que va, espero y se entienda^^)

**Refugiado, Ciudadano de ningún lado. Libre pero esclavo. Viajero… No importa donde vaya siempre seré extranjero**

**Realidad de una especie popularmente desaparecida.**

**Prologo**

La Atlántida, ciudad perdida ¿sabes dónde?

Hay quienes dicen que se perdió en el mar, pero que aún existe.

Otros dicen que se hundió porque eran muy desarrollados para esta época en que vivimos

Otros unen ambas teorías llegando de esta manera a la conclusión de que eran seres bastante desarrollados, tal vez demasiados para el bien común, y pasaron a otra dimensión, no es que no existen, lo hacen, pero los humanos_ ciegos –_como nos llaman- no pueden verlos, hay quienes dicen que caminan entre nosotros, y se llevan aquello que consideran que podría hacer que los humanos se destruyan entre ellos… como la biblioteca de Alejandría por ejemplo… si, esa, la que dicen que se quemo.

¿Qué tal que yo te dijera que nunca hubo un fuego, que te contara que fue un traslado de una dimensión a otra y lo que la gente cree que vio no fue más que una ilusión óptica, tan real que si te adentrabas al _fuego_ terminabas calcinado?

¿Qué tal que yo te contara también que aquellas personas que desaparecen de buenas a primeras, sin dejar ningún rastros, aquellas que nunca son encontradas, y que las pocas personas que estuvieron cerca hablan sobre abducciones extraterrestres, naves espaciales, luz blanca, o sobre gobiernos asesinos que mandan a matar y los tiran en el agua, en los manantiales, porque esas personas siempre dijeron las cosas como son y nunca taparon el sol con un dedo, nos las llevamos nosotros?

¿La razón?

La misma por la que nosotros desaparecimos

Hay especies demasiadas valiosas para permanecer entre ustedes, porque los humanos tienden a temer a aquellos que no comprenden, y el temor vuelve al hombre peligroso hasta para sí mismo… el temor puede llevarte a lastimar a otros, y después a la destrucción por medio de la culpa, que es siempre quien precede a los actos violentos realizados por el miedo a aquello que no concibes.

No es rapto, precisamente. Aunque nos solemos llevar lo que queremos sin preguntar. ¿Cómo sabemos a quién llevarnos? Simple…

_Ellos _nos sienten…

_Ellos _ nos _ven._

_Nos hablan._

Ellos no pueden ser engañados como la mayoría de los mortales a los que simplemente susurras en el oído lo que "quieres que vean" y se olvidan de todo, porque ellos han decidido, tal vez inconscientemente, ver mas allá de la simple realidad, o simplemente porque el velo que se le pone a los humanos en los ojos antes de nacer, aquel que los hace ciegos se quedo en la sala de parto…

Ah! Pero no creas que somos culpables de todas las desapariciones, no! Solo nos llevamos a quienes no deben estar aquí, ya sea porque son vitales para mantener el equilibrio de la humanidad, o porque pertenecen a alguien más, el complemento de uno de nosotros, nuestro compañero, como ya he dicho son personas diferentes, siempre lo son, aunque unos más que otros…

Bien, ¿mi excusa para subir esta historia cuando no he terminado la otra? Supongo que es simple nostalgia ya que la que estoy continuando justo ahora está llegando a su fin… ¿es creíble?

Bien, esta es una historia que tengo en la cabeza y a la cual le he estado mente durante un bueeeen tiempo, esto solo es el prologo, la historia va mejor… si alguien osa a leerla le advierto que es un **S**asu**N**aru… y un millón de parejas más que irán apareciendo… no prometo subirla rápidamente. Pero la subiré.


	2. Celestiales

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia.**

**Discleimer: **Naruto, Sasuke y demás apariciones en este fic no me pertenecen… siguen y seguirán – a excepción uno que otro loco imaginario que si es mio- por más que me duela- siendo de kishimoto-sama. ¡Qué mierda! Ese señor no se entera de que son… Gays por eso los tomé prestados para que si un día él lee esto le caiga el veinte. ^_^!

**Advertencias: **todo un diccionario de faltas ortográficas. Mal drama. Nada prometedor. Sasuke no aparece en el primer cap…(oops! Eso no iba)… Ayy no se.! se irán enterando a medida de que vayan leyendo. u_uU.

**Advertencias II: **

AU.

OOC

Es yaoi! Si no conocen el significado de la palabra –y todo lo que conlleva-búsquenlo en Google.¬¬*

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Celestiales.**

Naruto se levanto con pereza, otro día más… pero igual que todos, mejor aún, hoy estaba en una nueva ciudad, aunque eso tampoco era nuevo. Cuando su abuelo murió él se tomo el tiempo necesario para despedirse de lo que quería, que se reducía a nada, tomo su mochila, su pasaporte, su chequera y salió por la puerta sin mirar a tras…

A diferencia de antes ahora era rico.

Ahora podía ir donde quisiera sin tener que trabajar…

Ahora estaba jodidamente solo… otra vez.

No tenía a nadie, el destino se había encargado de eso, nunca conoció a sus padres, dicen que su madre murió el día en que a él se le ocurrió nacer, y de su padre solo sabe que decidió abandonarlo en un orfanato, y hasta el sol de hoy –gracias a dios por eso- no sabía de él.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que llego a ser rico?, como todo desdichado lo hace.

Herencia.

Aunque daría todo lo que tiene y mas, por recuperar a la única persona que le había tratado como a un humano…

No era su abuelo-abuelo, bueno, si lo había sido, porque él lo había adoptado, pero no compartían ningún gen consanguíneo. El simplemente había aparecido en el orfanato _Engels_ un día en el que el pequeño rubio se encontraba sentado en el columpio- nada nuevo-, hablando aparentemente solo, se había acercado a él y con una sonrisa blanquísima había dicho;

_-oye, mocoso, ¿con quién hablas?_

_Naruto le había mirado desafiante, solía hacerlo, no es que fuera hostil, era defensa._

_-con mi amigo imaginario –replico, en tono infantilmente fastidiado. _

_La hostilidad de los demás hacia él le llevo a aprender -a base de palos- la dura lección de que si hablas mal los demás te trataran igual, que si sonríes siempre; te toman por tonto y si te encuentran hablando solo; eres raro._

_Todo lo raro es malo. Entonces te trataran mal. Si ya sabía que lo tratarían mal por eso, entonces ¿por qué no atacar el primero? Dicen que el ataque es la mejor defensa ¿no?_

_-Tranquilo mocoso, que no intento enfrentarme contigo._

_-¿Entonces que quiere anciano?_

_-Si sigues portándote así con todos, nadie te va a adoptar-razono el señor tratando de calmar la agresividad del pequeño._

_-No me importa-ttebayo- se encogió de hombros-cuando cumpla quince me iré de aquí.- su tono fue tan seguro que esta sonaba tiernamente altanero._

_El señor se quedo mirando al chico por unos momentos, sopesando sus palabras. Se sentía un tanto sorprendido, este chico apenas era un bebe no debería tener mas de tres o cuatro años, sin embargo hablaba con un rencor demasiado juicioso para alguien tan pequeño. ¿Qué no le interesaba que nadie lo adoptara? ¿Por qué?_

_-y ¿porque no te vas ahora?- tanteo el viejo._

_-¿qué?_

_-¿porque no te vas ahora?-repitió_

_-porque no tengo a donde ir- se encogió de hombros, su tono era un tanto triste pero su mirada seguía siendo desafiante_

_-y cuando tengas quince ¿lo tendrás?-pregunto el hombre de pelo blanco_

_-no, pero podre trabajar-ttebayo- fue la inocente respuesta del chiquillo. Repitiendo lo que decía la señora directora de aquel lugar "si nadie los adopta, a los quince podrán trabajar si así lo desean. pero tendrán que quedarse hasta la mayoría de edad" esas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su pequeña memoria, convirtiéndose en su meta a largo plazo, -solo que el no se quedaría-. La actual era sobrevivir…_

_-y ¿si yo te ofrezco un lugar para vivir?_

_-¿por qué lo habría de hacer?-frunció el ceño, Naruto a sus cortos cinco años había vivido demasiados maltratos y desengaños como para creer en la gente- soy raro, ¿recuerda?- dijo en tono desdeñoso, pero aun se detectaba una nota de dolor en sus palabras- me encontró hablando solo anciano._

_-no eres raro-respondió este solemne,-eres diferente y, eso enano, no es malo._

_El señor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le daba rabia y tristeza por este niño. El mundo se había convertido en un lugar muy cruel si obligaba a crecer tan rápido al alguien tan pequeño._

_El pequeño lo miro, completamente sorprendido, sin rastro del antipatía contra el mundo que sus ojitos azules mostraban hacia menos de un segundo, una mirada cristalina donde se mostraban una malgama de sentimientos encontrados; cautela, ilusión, reserva, esperanza, desconfianza, anhelo…_

"_cuanto habrá sufrido este chico"- se pregunto el señor._

_-¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto_

_-Naruto._

_-¿solo Naruto?_

_El pequeño asintió._

_-bueno Naruto, mi nombre es Jiraya, Namikaze Jiraya, soy un escritor ermitaño -le tendió la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo al infante-es un placer._

_Desde esa tarde Jiraya lo iba a ver a menudo, hasta que los papeles de la adopción estuvieron listos y Naruto se fue a vivir con él, al principio las cosas no fueron fáciles, había tenidos sus reservas, tanto así que a la semana de haber llegado a la mansión Namikaze aun no había organizado la pocas cosas que había llevado consigo._

_Cuando Jiraya lo supo, tuvieron una larga conversación._

_-Naruto ¿sabes que esta es tu casa y que de la única manera que te iras de aquí es si así lo deseas verdad?_

_El pequeño no contesto, solo lo miro, tenia miedo de que lo devolvieran como ya había pasado antes, cuando sus nuevos padres se lo llevaban y descubrían que él hablaba solo, y cuando cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor se asustaban y lo llevaban al orfanato otra vez, la ultima vez, solo había durado tres días en la casa de sus nuevos padres. _

_-desde hace una semana eres Namikaze Naruto, y nadie va a cambiar eso, recuerda que ser diferente no es malo.- volvió a repetir- debes confiar un poco más en las personas- le acaricio el pelo._

_-la gente miente, engaña y molesta ¿Por qué debería confiar?_

_Jiraya lo miro con pena y admiración, a este chico las dificultades le habían hecho madurar con precocidad. Y no para bien precisamente. _

_-tú no engañas ni molestas ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del pequeño._

_-no._

_-¿y yo? Te he engañado o molestado en algún momento._

_-no- el pequeño ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Sonriendo sinceramente. _

_-Entonces somos dos, ¿no crees que deben haber mas como nosotros?- le regalo una sonrisa fraternal- siempre presume lo mejor de las personas… hasta que te demuestren lo contrario. _

_El problema consistía en que mucha gente ya le había demostrado lo contrario…_

_Los años pasaron, y él aprendió a sonreír otra vez,- a otra persona que no sea jiraya- se obligo a confiar en las personas, hasta que aprendió a hacerlo por instinto, y si lo trataban mal sonreía, porque eso hacia feliz a su abuelo, y aprendió por voluntad propia a mantener en secreto su amistad con Kuuy, ¿Por qué? No quería avergonzar a su abuelo, no quería que la gente dijera que el nieto –hijo- de Namikaze Jiraya era un chico loco, aunque -el pervertido anciano era muchas cosas pero "cuerdo" no era una de ellas- el peliblanco le dijera que eso no le importaba, y de verdad que no le importaba, él quería ser el mejor de los hijos- nietos-._

_Fue a la escuela y se graduó, también entro a la universidad pero a su abuelo murió después de que el cumplió el primer semestre._

Le dio gracias a Dios que no fue una muerte dolorosa, los médicos le hablaron de un nombre raro explicándole que una arteria había reventado; Aneurisma si mal no recordaba, jamás presento síntomas, no que Naruto recordara, el viejo siempre estaba bien; distraído en fotos o folletos no apta para no-pervertidos y buscando la manera de que Naruto se sintiera cómodo consigo mismo.

"_No tenias que morir viejo"- _pensó con amargura.

Todavía recordaba ese día, llego tarde de la universidad, estaban organizando una obra para su clase de teatro, era necesaria su presencia, aunque no le gustara la idea, aun asi tuvo –a fuerzas- que aguantar hasta casi las diez de la noche, cuando llego a la mansión Namikaze le sorprendió que el viejo no estuviera esperándole, "_no esta en la casa-ttebayo"-_pensó en ese momento. fue a la cocina a por algo de comer y luego a hacer la tarea, a eso de las doce de la noche se veía a sí mismo esperando al viejo en la puerta, raro, el no recordaba que Ero-senin fuera a salir, siempre le avisaba, especialmente cuando iba a llegar tarde, por idea de kuuy recordó que los teléfonos celulares se utilizan para localizar a una persona, le llamo, el teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces y nada. Se dirigió a su habitación, teléfono en mano, cuando escucho vagamente el sonido de otro celular, su corazón se acelero, Jiraya siempre contestaba el teléfono cuando el llamaba, aun estando en la misma casa, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca casi con temor –que era de donde provenía el sonido- solo para encontrar a un inconsciente Jiraya sobre la mesa de su escritorio, al principio pensó que se quedo dormido, pero cuando le toco para despertarlo le sintió frio… su pánico creció a niveles insospechados e hizo lo mas inteligente, llamar al 911 y no mover el cuerpo ajeno.

Aun asi fue demasiado tarde. Los médicos dijeron que llevaba mas de dieciocho horas tirado, y el tamaño de aneurisma sobrepasaba los dos centímetros, era demasiado grande, estuvo en estado vegetativo hasta cinco horas mas tarde cuando murió tranquilamente, en esas horas Naruto jamás se despego de su lado, aferrando su mano cual salvavidas y murmurando cosas sin sentido a su padre; _"prometiste no abandonarme viejo" "¿eso es todo? ¿Te iras sin despedirte dejándome en la nada otra vez?" "si quieres úsame como personaje principal de tus historias viejo, pero no te mueras. Por favor" "no me dejes solo otra vez"…_ pero toda suplica fue en vano, al final y como burlándose del mismo Naruto los labios del anciano Namikaze dibujaron una sonrisa. como ultimo adiós.

Y pensar que el siempre le advirtió de que moriría de un paro cardiaco por pervertido, ya que siempre estaba observado a jovencitas –especialmente en trajes de baños- y escribiendo el dichoso libro de "icha icha Paradise".

Incluso el mismo tenía una colección completa, firmado y todo, primera edición… no es que le haya leído nunca, sino que su abuelo había insistido –ordenado- tenerla.

_-Como es que mi hijo no va a tener una de mis colecciones!- había exclamado un día preso de una exagerada indignación. Que Naruto no se creyó ni por error._

_Luego de eso corrió a su despacho personal de donde saco una caja de libros -de quien sabe donde- y apresurándose a firmarlos y se lo entrego al rubio._

_-me niego a tener eso- dijo el rubio rotundamente._

_-o lo tienes o de hoy en adelante serás el personaje principal de todas mis novelas- dijo con gesto serio_

_-¿me amenazas-ttebayo?_

_-te advierto _

_-no te atreverías…-contrarestó_

_-¿Apuestas?-se burlo en viejo_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, logrando que el rostro se le pusiera encarnado. No el viejo no s atrevería verdad que no… ¿o si?_

_-no te atreverías ero-senin-grito preso del miedo, pero disimulando en lo posible._

_-a ¿no? –reto nuevamente el anciano pliblanco- apuesto a que serias un protagonista excepcional, si incluso eres bien parecido-movio las cejas en gesto sugerente-y estas bien dotado…_

_-Viejo Pervertido- grito sonrojado hasta lo imposible. Tomó la caja que –amablemente- le ofrecía el anciano, y comenzó a ordenarlo en su librero bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo, quien a pesar de su edad, insistía en decir que era su padre, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era algo deliberado, tanto para la diversión sádica de él, como para alguna especie de venganza retorcida. Por leer uno de los libros del viejo años atrás cuando este le prohibió a acercarse a ellos hasta cumplir los 16._

_El resultado fue desastroso. _

…_._

Ahora vivía sin Dios y sin ley, errante, iba donde quería y hacia lo que le convenía, en este caso estar de ciudad en ciudad sin echar raíces. Escapar. Para el caso era lo mismo.

Se había ido de su país, el país de Jiraya, california. Probando muchos lugares, en estos meses de vagancia. Ahora se encontraba en Japón ¿Por qué tan lejos? Podía alegar en su defensa que ahí vendían buenos mangas. Aunque esa no era la razón.

Estaba huyendo, siempre huyendo, su abuelo tenía alrededor de seis meses de muerto, y desde entonces él no estaba quieto en ningún lugar, no podía, _Kuuy _le decía que ellos estaban cerca y que pronto lo encontrarían, porque él era diferente.

Como si fuera algo nuevo.

Nunca se pregunto porque cuando vivía con Jiraya Kuuy nunca lo obligo a irse, ni mencionaba extraterrestres persiguiéndole como canivales hambrientos.

Jamás le habia pasado por la cabeza cuestionarse aquello en voz alta.

Nunca los había visto, no sabía quiénes eran _ellos, _pero lo que si sabía era que Kuuyno le mentía.

Le había dicho que no podía evitarlos para siempre, y él le creía. Pero que tampoco era tan malo hacer lo más que pudiera. Y eso era bueno, en parte, pues se mantenía ocupado, ya que así podía no pensar en su abuelo. Y la tristeza no lo invadía.

También le había dicho que si se topaba con alguno, lo único que tenía que hacer era evitarlo… -justo como hacía con él cuando estaba en las calles y Kuuy le hablaba- y comportarse lo más Natural que pudiera.

-Entonces solo debo fingir no verlos también. Demasiado fácil ¿No tienen otra forma de saber que yo puedo verlos?

-me temo que será un poco mas complicado que eso, tu sangre les llama, por eso me preocupo por no mantenerte en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, ciertas cosas que hagas será como una voz de alarma para ellos, cuando estabas con Jiraya tu sangre de alguna manera se mantenía sellada… pero ahora no. y cualquier emoción fuerte; ya sea ira, enojo, tristeza… un exceso de alegría, les atraerá como miel a las moscas.

Naruto guardo silencio, digiriendo poco a poco lo que Kuuy acababa de decirle. no quería saber porque con Jiraya su sangre se mantenía sellada aunque eso respondía alguna de su pregunta. Tampoco quería saber si era algo colectivo o solo exclusividad de él el llamarlos a _ellos _con su sangre, -realmente no quería saberse un raro dentro de lo raro-.

-entonces como quiera estamos atrapados.- suspiro en voz alta.

-no te desanimes mocoso, solo tendrás que aprender a callar tu sangre. Y a evitar la explosividad de ciertas emociones. Tu alegría jamás los llamara tanto como tu tristeza, recuérdalo.

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*Atlantes*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Naruto volvió a tumbarse en la cama, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo ahora mismo, _Kuuy, _como le llamaba el rubio_, _estaba abajo, en la alfombra, pero al igual que Naruto no estaba dormido, seguramente pensando en sus asuntos, si es que tenía alguno. Esta vez tenía su forma no humana. A veces la tomaba, en raras ocasiones, por lo general siempre estaba como un chico y se acostaba al lado de Naruto, nunca se alejaba mucho, excepto cuando el rubio entraba al baño, porque le había exigido privacidad y, cuando esto, se sienta en la puerta del otro lado a esperar que salga. Siempre había estado con él, "_seguro nacimos juntos-ttebayo"_, pensaba el rubio a veces, su presencia no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Cuando _Kuuy_ estaba en su forma humana siempre era un chico de su edad, Naruto lo había visto crecer junto a él, de pequeños jugaban juntos, acompañándolo en su soledad, como decía jirayia. Era un chico apuesto en cierta manera, tenía la piel acanelada, con el pelo y los ojos de un rojo imposible, estos últimos con unas algunas rebeldes betas doradas y las oreja cómicamente puntiagudas. En su otra forma, la no humana, era un zorro, pero no uno de esos que vez por ahí, este era peculiarmente diferente, ¿que lo hacía así? tal vez sus nueve colas, Quién sabe, nueve colas que en este momento estaban desparramadas de cualquier manera sobre la alfombra.

-dices que un día tendré que irme con _ellos_ lo quiera o no, pero ¿Por qué?

_- porque eventualmente toda persona que sea capaz de verlo tendrá que seguirles-l_a voz del zorro sonaba en su cabeza. Cuando tenía esa forma, no hablaba era más como si se comunicaran por telepatía, aunque Naruto prefería usar su voz, le resultaba extraño de la otra manera, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ella, solo lo hacía cuando había más gente a su alrededor.

-no creo entender. Y si no existen realmente.

-_yo existo mocoso_

-quien sabe, tal vez eres una cosa que se invento mi cerebro esquizofrénico. –Pareció meditarlo un poco aunque realmente se estaba burlando "de manera sutil" -Un invento de mi imaginación no puede lanzar cosas al aire ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo solo se limito a mirarlo de una manera muy fea.

- Creo que eso comprueba tu existencia-ttebayo.-sonrió- Pero dime porque tienen que seguirle.

Kuuy lo fulmino con la mirada por el mal chiste de un momento atrás.

-Solo las personas _especiales_ son capaces de verlos. No eres ni serás el único en hacerlo. Solo eres el único en verme a mí, y tampoco eso realmente cierto-murmuro mas para sí sabiendo que aun existían ocho personas más- además de Naruto- con dicha capacidad, aunque cada una tenía su "amigo" al igual que el rubio y otros solo podían verlo cuando estos- los consortes- entendían el papel de su "amigo imaginario" -. Las personas que puedan ver un _atlante_ tienen algo distinto en ellos, son capaces de hacer cosas que los demás no, alguna de estas distinciones vienen de familia alternando entre una generación y otra. Otros simplemente nacen con la peculiar cualidad aun cuando no haya registros de un caso parecido en ese clan. O familia. Por parte de ninguna de las cabezas.

-¿quieres decir que yo aparte de verte puedo hacer algo distinto? Genial-ttebayo, soy mas raro de lo que pensé.- se quejo en un susurro mas para si mismo que para Kuuy.

-no estoy seguro de que puedas hacer algo más que el idiota- reto Kuuy que habia escuchado perfectamente la queja de su amigo- y ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le llamas raro? ¿ No era diferente?

Jiraya siempre decía que raro podia ser una cucaracha, que mejor usara el termino diferente, pero cuando Naruto se ponía de rebelde refería decirse raro.

- ¿Porque nunca me hablas de ellos?- pregunto el rubio, ignorado la pregunta de su compañero de una manera magistral. Años de experiencia.

Kuuy quiso decirle que porque jamás preguntaba. Pero se guardo la opinión.

-_lo hare, un día, _

-¿un día?

-_aun hay cosas mas importante que debes aprender.- _respondió.

-¿ah si? ¿Cómo que?-replicó en un acto de rebeldía sentándose en la cama para clavar sus orbes azules en los contrarios.

_-como confiar un poco más para empezar.-_

-ya confio-dijo el chico obstinadamente volviendo la vista al techo.

-_nop, ni siquiera confías en ti. Crees que aparte de Jiraya nada más vale la pena…_

-no es verdad-dattebayo.-dijo con poca convicción.

-_ni tu crees tus propias palabras_.-bufo- _Debes de aprender que no todo el mundo fue cortado por la misma tijera. Que si existe el mal el bien también. Ya conociste un ejemplo de ello. ¿no? –_Kuuy observo a Naruto guardar silencio por unos minutos.

-es importante ¿verdad?

Quería responder todas la preguntas que cruzaban de manera veloz por lamente del rubio pero no debía, Naruto era una persona frágil emocionalmente, era capaz de hacer lo correcto solo porque era lo correcto no porque realmente lo deseara, pero el mundo no funciona así, hacer las cosas mecánicamente solo porque "asi debe ser" y no porque "así quiero que sea" retrasa la humanidad, pues siempre girarían en base a lo mismo, sin cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal. El amor mueve el mundo, al igual que el odio. Pero el vacio te deja en la nada. Y ese exactamente era el problema de Naruto. De pequeño estaba lleno de odio pero un odio mas dirigido hacia si mismo que hacia los demás, mas adelante, al menos amaba a alguien y por hacerle feliz se esforzaba por aceptar a todo lo demás, sin embargo al perder eso que tanto quería añadiéndole como plus el hecho de tener que cambiar de ambiente a una velocidad vertiginosa le había hecho sumir en un estado de completo sopor, dejando una persona que, de cierta manera, no siente ni padece. Y eso debía de cambiar.

-si- contesto Kuuy- es importante, más para ti que para cualquier otro. Hay cosas que deben prevalecer, pero si nadie lucha por ellas simplemente desaparecen.-hablo Kuuy.- como hacen ellos, que de alguna manera luchan por su existencia.

El Namikaze no dio voz a sus preguntas mentales por un momento. _¿Luchar por su existencia? _Fue su pensamiento, ¿_es que existe alguna clase de guerra cósmica o intergalaxial de las que los humanos no sabemos nada? _Pensó jocosamente pero lo que salió de sus labios fue muy distinto.

-No entiendo- admitió.

-_la mayoría, tanto de este lado como del otro, han olvidado el por qué son diferentes, solo hacen lo que tienen que hacer, ya no existe amor de por medio, y si hay es en muy pocos de ellos._

-¿cómo sabes tanto de _ellos?- _pregunto antes de que su boca traidora preguntara algo de lo que no estaba seguro conocer, no quería preguntar porque era diferente a veces es mejor no saber, o igual ya sea el caso, si podría jurar que los humanos que para el eran los "normales" eran los "raros" para _ellos._

El zorro no respondió.

-¿ellos también pueden verte? ¿verdad? Entonces sabrán que soy diferente porque siempre me persigues-iba a decir andamos juntos pero no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-_ellos también olvidaron como verme, así que a menos que metas la pata no sabrán nada.-_dijo ignorando olímpicamente el intento de burla del rubio.

-¿porque olvidaron como verte? No entiendo-ttebayo

_-jamas entiendes nada.-_suspiro con molestia_- porque al igual que los humanos, han olvidado que solo se ve bien con el corazón._

¿los humanos tiene corazón? Quiso preguntar a modo de burla. Pero sabía que no era el momento de chistes malos. Se quedo pensando un momento en las palabras que el zorro haba dicho, la verdad el no entendía mucho, pero tampoco quería pasar por tonto cuestionándolo todo.

Aun así, se había preguntado más de una vez, cómo harían para llevárselo si él no quería ir, ¿abducción? que pasaría si se negaba a ir, además _el_ siempre hablaba de irse, pero ¿A dónde? ¿Al espacio exterior? ¿Todo se trata de una abducción extraterrestre? ¿Tendrían la cabeza grande? O ¿serian cucarachas? Como en hombres de negros… se estremeció _"basta de pensar cosas estúpidas Naruto"_ – se auto-reprendió

Quería saber muchas cosas como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasaría con Kuuy ya sea si moría o si los extraterrestres los abducían?

-_siempre estaré contigo. Donde quiera que vayas. Es mi obligación.- _contesto el pelirrojo haciendo eco de la pregunta dominante en el caos que era la cabeza del rubio.

-no estoy seguro que eso sea bueno o malo- se quejo el rubio, aunque estaba sonriendo, e ignoro el último comentario ¿obligación? ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba niñera? –Además te he dicho un millón de veces que no entres a mi cabeza.- reprendió

Kuuy le ignoro olímpicamente.

-es hora de levantarse de esa cama, llegamos ayer a esta ciudad es hora de dejar de holgazanear.

El rubio se levanto con pereza, no tenía intención de salir, tal vez no duraran mucho en esa ciudad tampoco.

Le gustaría salir de viajes pero por diversión, no como ahora, no quería conocer la cuidad si dentro de nada tendría que dejarla… irónico ¿verdad? Cuando visitas una cuidad sales a conocerla porque tu estadía no es eterna, es solo una simple visita, entonces ¿porque ahora no quiere salir?

-_porque sigues siendo un niñato_

-sal de mi cabeza dattebayo- el rubio con un gruñido salto de la cama y se instalo en la bañera. Como si eso bastara para alejarlo del rojo.

Media hora más tarde, salió vestido y todo. Kuuy por su parte, quien ya estaba en su forma humana, no necesitaba de una ducha, a decir verdad Naruto jamás lo habia visto bañarse, o lamerse en todo caso.

-etto, ¿nunca te has bañado?- la curiosidad le pudo mas.

¿_estas diciendo que necesito un baño mocoso?- _entrecerró sus ojos con sospechas.

-no, no yo no he dicho eso- negó con sus manos para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras- pero en 18 años jamás te he visto hacerlo, ya es hora ¿no?- murmuro por lo bajo

"_mocoso…"_

-vámos, vamos!- apresuro el ojiazul para salir del paso, se le olvidaba que su peludo amigo escuchaba más que un malogrado.

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*Atlantes*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Caminaron por la cuidad de konoha en total silencio. Era un pueblo pequeño en comparación con california, pero parecía acogedor, las casas que se divisaban desde el hotel hasta el centro de la ciudad estaban muy juntas las unas de las otras, y llenas de un colorido impresionante.

Le gustaba. Mucho.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, una que otra vez Kuuy hacia algún comentario, pero el rubio nunca hablo.

A medida que pasaban veían diferentes panoramas; en algunos momentos las calles estaban llenas de niños jugando, mas adelante de familia paseando, de jóvenes que iban de compras…

-te gusta lo que ves- afirmo el pelirrojo, que no estaba hablando en la mente del rubio, ya que no necesitaba hacerlo cuando tenía su forma humana, aunque a veces lo hacía solo para incomodarlo.

El ojiazul asintió imperceptiblemente, como solía hacer cuando andaban juntos y al pelirrojo le daba por hablar.

-eres raro, -dijo el pelirrojo mas para sí que para su acompañante- antes odiabas al mundo en general, sin embargo hoy no amas a nadie en particular pero te hace feliz ver la vida en los demás. _"aun cuando prácticamente no te importa nada" _quiso agregar, pero decidió guardar silencio.

Era cierto, por eso Naruto no dijo nada, si le preguntan diría que no se preocupa por nadie, que nada la interesa, mas sin embargo se siente feliz cuando ve a alguien sonreír, especialmente si es un niño, le gustaban las sonrisa de los niños, porque eran sinceras.

Le encantaban los colores vivos, porque muestran alegría, y le fascinaban las familias unidas, porque le recuerdan a Jiraya y lo que le dio una vez.

Caminaron por las pobladas calles del centro de la ciudad, mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando lo que veían, el objetivo había sido ese ¿no? Conocer la ciudad…

Momentos más tardes el rubio se paró a contemplar una chica, era hermosa, tenía el pelo rosa, no podía ver sus ojos pues ella tenía la vista baja, clavada en el pequeño niño que jugaba con una pelota, ella estaba parada en las afueras de una de las tiendas, la vio sonreír, desvió su vista hasta el pequeño también, entendía porque ella sonreía.

No sabía donde le dio por meterse a su rojo amigo, tampoco le importaba mucho, eran contadas con una mano las veces que Kuuyse marchaba, y nunca era por más de unos minutos, asi que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo.

Iba a continuar su camino cuando vio al niño tropezar, la pelota se le había ido de las manos en un momento y por intentar ir detrás de ella tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo, clavando una de sus pequeñas manos en una roca que había, el grito del pequeño fue instantáneo, así como su acercamiento inevitable, la chica también se acerco, ella estaba a una distancia más corta que la de él, así que llego primero.

Era extraño.

El niño tenía las manos al aire como mirando la herida mientras lloraba, sangraba… mucho, el rubio siguió acercándose, sus pasos haciéndose paulatinamente más lentos, intentando entender lo que veía… ¿que era aquello?

La chica había colocado una de sus manos en la herida del chico, mientras que una extraña luz verde salía de ella, la herida poco a poco dejo de sangrar.

-kenichi, kenichi- se acerco una mujer al niño, parecía la madre- ¿estas bien? ¿Deja ver? –dijo al niño -justo en el momento en que la peli-rosa se alejaba un poco- mientras tomaba delicadamente sus pequeñas manitas- **s**olo fue un pequeño rasguño- suspiro aliviada mientras sonreía amorosamente y limpiaba las lagrimas de su pequeño, en ningún momento miro a la chica que seguía en la misma posición a un lado del infante- vamos te comprare un helado.

El pequeño siguió a la joven madre, ya no lloraba. Se volteo un momento mientras su madre le tomaba de la mano.

-gracias –dijo quedito regalando a la chica, que quedo atras una sincera sonrisa.

La chica le sonrio también mientras llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y le guiñaba un ojo. Complicidad.

-¿Con quien hablas?- escucho vagamente el rubio como le preguntaba la señora al pequeño.

-con el angel que me curo la herida mama-sonrio a su madre.

La mujer no dijo nada_, la imaginación de los niños tiende a ser impresionante _pensó ella.

…

no se dio cuenta cuando se había detenido… ¿esa chica lo… curo? ¿Por qué la mujer no le dio las gracias? peor aún, ¿por qué esa mujer pareció no ver a la chica del pelo rosa? Esa chica no es de las que pasan desapercibidas ¿será que esa chica era una de las…?

No pudo continuar con su razonamiento mental porque en ese instante la chica levanto la vista, tenía unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes, era realmente linda.

-no la mires- escucho la voz de su perdido amigo- se dará cuenta que puedes verla mocoso.

¿Verla?

"_¿entonces ella si es una… de ellos?"- _pregunto mentalmente al pelirrojo.

Era demasiado tarde. La chica le miraba con detenimiento, mientras su ojos brillaban con algo parecido a la emoción.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento al obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su acompañante y se acerco con paso seguro a la chica.

-mocoso no hagas una estupidez- reprendió.

La chica le seguía con la mirada, pero el rubio paso a su lado hasta detenerse unos pasos mas allá, tomando la pelota que el niño había dejado.

-se le quedo la pelota - murmuro, sabía que la chica le seguía con la mirada, esta era su excusa para que ella pensara que no la había estado mirando a ella.- será mejor que se la devuelva ttebayo.

Con pasos seguros se encamino a la misma dirección que habían tomado el niño y la señora momentos antes.

…

-sakura frentuda ¿que tanto miras?- pregunto una chica rubia a su amiga

-¿uh?- dijo mientras se levantaba, saliendo de su mutismo- ese chico… me miro- murmuro

-¿qué? De que hablas? ¿Qué chico?-pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Nada- negó con la cabeza- seguro estoy exagerando cerda, ya sabes cómo soy!

- cerda será…

-vamos!- dijo la peli-rosa mientras empezaba su camino en dirección opuesta a donde había ido el rubio, la señora y el pequeño.

Después de unos pasos volvió su vista atrás "_podría jurar que ese chico me estuvo viendo"_

…

-¿Ella era uno de ellos Kuuy?- pregunto el rubio

El ojiazul utilizo el nombre con el que solía llamar a su eterno acompañante, ese no era su nombre real pero era el que solía usar, no vaya a ser cosa que por casualidad un día se le cruzaran los cables cerebrales y lo llamar en voz alta por su verdadero nombre, y que por gracia del diablo uno de _ellos _estuviera cerca y lo escuchara… eso sería muy malo, no sabía muy bien porque sería tan malo, pero lo seria.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto, una vez el rubio salió, con su patética excusa, - que seguro ni el mismo se creyó- detrás de la señora para entregarle la pelota, el no le siguió, quería ver que haría la ojiverde, mas sin embargo la chica no le alcanzó, gracias a Dios por eso!, aunque ella se había quedado con la duda, el la había visto mirar para atrás.

-casi la cagas- reprendió.

-¿que iba a saber yo que ella era uno de _ellos-_ttebayo, tú estabas andando.-acusó

-celestiales.- dijo el pelirrojo corrigiendo al chico.

-¿eh?

-son celestiales, no _ellos, _o al menos es una de las tantas formas de reconocerlos.

-¿celestiales? Nunca escuche el término antes.- menciono el rubio buscando en su base de datos cerebral.

-pero seguro si conoces el termino _Atlante- _sonrio complacido cuando elrubio ario los ojos en señal de reconocimiento- por si las dudas son una raza que poblaron hace muchos soles la tierra, desaparecidos por su enorme poder y conocimiento, no los sobreestimes otra vez con algo tan temerario como lo que hiciste hoy, funciono una vez. Pero dudo que lo haga dos veces.

Naruto trago audiblemente. _Atlantes _¿eran atlantes? ¿De la cuidad, Atlantida, que se perdió en el fondo del mar sabrá- Dios-porque?.

-¿es broma verdad dattebayo?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-mocoso, aun hay mucho de mundo que no conoces…-reprendió el pelirrojo complacido con que el chico estuviera asustado eso le ayudaría a ser mas precavido.-no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto que unas personas muertas hace tanto nos persigan?

-no se si lo notaste pero ellos no están muertos.- corrigió, al captar lo que el rubio preguntaría a continuación decidió adelantarse- te hablare de ellos en algún momento por ahora sigamos con el recorrido.

Naruto no se sintió complacido, pero sabia que no le sacaría nada a su amigo asi que camino sumergido en sus propias conclusiones, al igual que su amigo.

"_Nos descuidamos bastante, no sabía que ellos estaban aquí"_, pensó el rojo. De ahora en adelante tendrían que tener más cuidado, no podían marcharse pues la chica había puesto sus sospechas en Naruto y si salían de la ciudad… los seguirían, aunque sea para satisfacer su curiosidad, al parecer hacia mucho que no encontraban a alguien diferente…

Y el no pensaba dejarle a Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>*.·.·.·.·.·.·.*Atlantes*.·.·.·.·.·.·.*<strong>

Que quede claro que esto simplemente es el inicio de la historia porque por algún lugar ha de empezar… creo!

No sé cuantos cap. conlleva, pero espero que les guste.

¡ si alguien es lo suficientemente valiente como para leer esto y queda con dudas háganmelo saber, tal vez pueda ayudarle a deducir sin dañar la historia y si consideran que algo no concuerda también díganmelo, no me enojo por las criticas, al contrario me gustan porque me ayudan a crecer.

Un besote.

**Saku-Aya.**

**¿algun coment? ^^**


	3. Decisiones

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia.**

**Discleimer: **Por Kami que ustedes ya lo saben… qué más quisiera yo óò

**Advertencias: **todo un diccionario de faltas ortográficas. Mal drama. Nada prometedor. Ayy no se.! se irán enterando a medida de que vayan leyendo. u_uU.

**Advertencias II: **

AU.

OOC

Es yaoi! Si no conocen el significado de la palabra –y todo lo que conlleva- búsquenlo en Google.¬¬*

**Capitulo 2**

**Decisiones**

"_Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frio, valoramos la luz porque conocemos la oscuridad, y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza"._

—Vamos a quedarnos viviendo aquí —habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio antes de darse cuenta que no estaban en la soledad de su habitación, miró hacia ambos lados para ver si alguien lo había escuchado, decidiendo hablar por telepatía.

—Una idea realmente estúpida, si me preguntas.

— "_Kuuy, no peinso estar de un lugar para otro, me cansé. Voy a inscribirme en la universidad, quizás hacer amigos. —_sonrió con melancolía_— tener una vida"._

El pelirrojo entendía al chico, y sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero ¿Por qué tan temprano? Peor aún ¿Por qué en ese lugar? ¿Dónde se había quedado el sentido de la supervivencia del rubio?

—"_Compremos una casa-ttebayo" —_sugirió feliz el ojiazul, ya que el pelirrojo no objetó nada a su patético intento de darle lastima.

No era necesario pedir permiso al pelirojo, el hacia lo que quería, pero Kuuy era su única compañía, desde que podía recordar, y a pesar de que este le decía que no era más que poder, a Naruto le gustaba tratarlo como una persona.

"_Tal vez sería lo mismo vivir en este lugar, como vivir en cualquier otro"—_pensó Kuuy. Sin compartir esta línea con Naruto, no necesitaba darle más alas._ Y "tal vez, el encuentro con aquella chica fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, él ya sabe más o menos como son, así que dudo que fuere tan idiota como para dejarse descubrir"_

—"_Me muero de hambre_" —se quejó el menor, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus pensamientos, y su rostro, sacando al pelirrojo de su reflexión.

—Vamos a buscar algo de comer, ¿Qué te apetece? —Ni siquiera sabía para que se molestaba en preguntar si ya conocía la respuesta.

—Ramen, buscare un puesto de ramen —gritó feliz de la vida.

Estaban caminando a paso lento por una de las calles del centro de la ciudad, había mucha gente transitando, pero nadie les prestaba especial atención, por lo que ambos podían mantener una conversación sin que el rubio pasara por loco, aun así para evitar incidentes se están comunicando mentalmente. Aunque Kuuy no tenía esa necesidad puesto que por más que gritara _ninguna_ persona sería capaz de escucharle, ese era privilegio único y exclusivo del rubio.

Era extraño que el rubio siendo tan curioso cómo era jamás le hubiera preguntado porque podían comunicarse de esa manera, tal vez la respuesta era porque lo habían hecho desde siempre, pero eso no era algo para preocuparse, así como tampoco el hecho de que su rubio compañero haya gritado a viva voz _"ramen, buscare un puesto de ramen_" y que varias cabezas hayan volteado a verle, al parecer eso era más común de lo que se había imaginado Kuuy en un principio, ya que algunas personas solo sonrieron mientras que otro lo ignoraron con gesto de fastidio.

"_Seguramente esta ciudad comprendería a Naruto más que la misma que le vio nacer"_

—"_Oye Kuuy, porque no haces algo interesante un día, y me sorprendes materializándote_—ttebayo —sonrió— _así yo te sorprenderé con un rico plato de ramen" _

El pelirrojo simplemente se limito a verle… si las palabras valiesen con su acompañante, no le hubiese dicho ya hasta el cansancio —siendo ignorado la misma cantidad de veces— que dejara de llamarlo así… pero ya, y muy a su pesar, hasta cariño le tenía al dichoso nombre.

**Flashback**

—Oye drojo, ¿Algún día me piensas decir cómo te llamas realmente? O ¿tendré que llamarte "amigo imaginario", o "oye tú", por siempre-dattebayo? —preguntó el pequeño rubio como de seis años al pelirrojo que le acompañaba.

—Ya me llamas 'Drojo' —contestó el pelirrojo mirándole mal.

"Drojo" era como le había apodado Naruto dos año antes intentando, miserablemente, decirle "rojo" por supuesto, esto fue después de llamarle "vede" cuando pensaba que _Verde_ ese era el nombre del color de su pelo.

—Sí, pero no me gusta, no te queda...—replicó.

Hasta que coincidían en algo.

El pelirrojo le miró con un poco de recelo, Naruto era demasiado pequeño aun, y además era de carácter bastante impulsivo, eso le hacía dudar en responder o no a la pregunta formulada, pero algún día tendría que decirle.

—Oye, mocoso —le llamó para intentar explicarle, puede que la apariencia del pelirrojo fuere la de un niño pequeño, pero el tenía mucho más años que eso— ¿Sabes lo que es un nombre?

El ojiazul lo pensó por un momento, poniendo un dedito en su barbilla a modo de concentración.

—Es un mote para que los demás te reconozcan —Contestó finalmente encogiendo sus pequeños hombros.

El pelirrojo, o "Drojo" en ese momento, se quedo mirándole un rato, analizando la respuesta, al menos el chico no estaba tan desencaminado del tema.

—Muy bien, —alabó— los nombres sirven para que las personas nos llamen, —murmuro, para luego agregar con voz más fuerte— un nombre es una designación verbal… —se detuvo al ver la cara de _no-entiendo-ni-papa_ del rubio— un apelativo que se le da a alguien para distinguirlo de los demás —explicó intentando usar palabras coloquiales, a veces se le olvidaba que Naruto era tan solo un niño— te explico, si alguien menciona el nombre de Naruto en esta casa, o en el orfanato, todo aquel que te conoce lo asociara contigo, pensara en ti ¿entiendes?

—Creo que si-ttebayo —dijo un tanto dubitativo— pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que yo haya preguntado tu nombre —continuo en el mismo tono.

—Bien, recuerdas que te he hablado _de esas personas_ antes ¿verdad?

—¿Los que son como tú? ¿Qué yo los puedo ver y los demás no?

—Ellos no son como yo —murmuró el mayor por lo bajo— sí, ellos.

—Entonces si —respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

—Bien, escucha, si mencionas mi nombre y alguno de ellos lo escucha, estaremos en problemas.

—¿Le robaste algo y te andan buscando-ttebayo? —Se escandalizó el pequeño Naruto—. El abuelo dice que está mal tomar cosas que no te pertenecen

—¡Mocoso! —Reprendió— Yo no tomo nada que no sea mío.

—¿Pero ellos te conocen? —preguntó aun con infantil sospecha.

—Algo así —esquivó.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos "reflexionando". Estaban en la habitación de juegos del rubio, en la mansión Namikaze, jugando con unos bloques, Jiraya, el padre del rubio, a quien este se empeñaba en llamarle abuelo, estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo algo. Lo más probable que su "icha icha Paradise"

—Está decidido —gritó repentinamente el rubiecito— prometo no decir tu nombre-ttebayo, pero quiero saberlo, así qué, ¿Cómo te llamaba tu ultimo amigo? —sonrió con suficiencia por su genial idea.

El pelirrojo casi se cae, "_¿pensó tanto para decidir solo eso?" _se preguntó.

—Kyuubi —dijo con resignación—, mi nombre es Kyuubi y mi último…

No terminó de hablar porque la cara de felicidad que tenía el pequeño a su lado lo distrajo, a veces era tan fácil hacer feliz a los niños.

El rubio después de pensar un momento comentó.

—Te llamare Kuuy

—¿Kuuy? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Claro, es el al revés de Kyuu —señaló feliz como si esa fuera su más grande idea— la forma chiquita de kyuubi.

—¡A no!, me niego, enano.

—No pienso llamarte Kyuu, suena como _Cute_1, sabes lo raro que es un niño este diciendo _Cute_ por todas partes? Me diran… _niña_ —hizo mueca de asco ante esta última palabra dejando más que claro lo que pensaba de eso— son ellas las que gritan "_cute"_ cada vez que algo les parece mono. —se quejó.

**Fin flashback.**

—"_Yo no puedo 'materializarme' así como lo tienes pensado, mocoso. Mi forma materializada eres tú" —_respondió_— "además yo me alimento". —_Terminó con una mirada maliciosa.

Naruto había escuchado eso de "mi forma materializada eres tú" más de una vez, sin embargo mentiría si supiera a que se refería Kuuy cuando decía eso, sin embargo, y a pesar de que era bastante curioso no preguntó, consideraba que Kuuy ya le mostraría cuando fuera necesario… o cuando un día él estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido como para bombardearlo sin piedad a preguntas.

—A_h ¿sí? —Arqueó una ceja— pues lamento decirte que jamás te he visto". _—le comentó refiriéndose a que jamás le habia visto alimentarse.

Kuuuy sonrió maléficamente.

—_Me alimento de ti._

Naruto lo miro con fingido horror durante un segundo.

—_Cálmate. Tampoco es para tanto. Además todos no están viendo._

El rubio miró para ambos lados, medio avergonzado, y efectivamente varias personas le estaba mirando raro, posó una mano en su nuca rascando nerviosamente mientras reía de la misma manera, y adelantaba el paso.

—"_¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Borra eso-ttebayo ¿Cómo que te alimentas de mí? ¿Me chupas la sangre mientras duermo?" _

—_Me alimento de tu energía, de tu chakra niñato y no solo lo hago en las noches, sino todo el tiempo junto en este momento lo estoy haciendo —_se encogió de hombros.

—"_Eres una sanguijuela —murmuró en tono bajo y dramaticamente triste_—,_ ya sabía que no estabas a mi lado porque me apreciaras, lo haces porque mi… mi ¿chakra? es delicioso. Todo este tiempo has estado abusando de mi, robándote mi energía vital –_miró a Kuuy con cara de reproches_— estamos diciendo que cada día que paso contigo se me acorta mas la vida…"_

Naruto no pudo seguir con su letanía porque en ese momento entraron al local, juntos, como siempre, aunque las personas que se encontraban dentro solo vieron a un chico rubio, con hermosos ojos azules entrando al lugar y tomando asiento en la barra.

—Bienvenido a Ichiraku's ramen –saludó una linda chica de piel blanca y ojos y pelo negro.

—Gracias, One-san —el chico le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Mi nombre es Ayame —sonrió de vuelta— ¿No eres de aquí, verdad? —preguntó pasándole el menú al chico.

—Nop, —sonrió el —, soy de california pero tal vez me quede, me gusta este lugar.

—Pues sea usted bienvenido, la verdad es que konoha es un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir.

—Ey, no me diga usted que me hace sentir viejo-ttebayo. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, pero dime Naruto. —sugirió alegremente, se sentía feliz por haber encontrado un puesto de ramen.

—Bien, Naruto, como este es tu primer día comiendo en Ichiraku's ramen la casa invita el primer tazón de miso ramen ¿te parece?

—¿Enserio-ttebayo? —el chico no cabía en sí, nadie nunca le regalaba nada, sí, definitivamente sería bueno comenzar de cero en un lugar donde nadie sepa nada de ti—. Muchas gracias one-san.

—"_Aun no logro entender como las personas de este lugar se sienten tan bien estando cerca de ti"—_le murmuró el pelirrojo mentalmente después de haber presenciado la conversación y como hasta le regalaban un tazón de ramen.

—"¿Q_ue? Pero si soy un pan-ttebayo, además de sexy y guapo" _—se defendió indignado.

—"_La modestia no es una de tus virtudes"_—ironizó el pelirrojo.

—"_La falsedad no es uno de mis defectos"_—contraatacó con sorna.

—"_A veces no tengo idea de cómo te soporto."_

—"_Esa es mi línea-ttebayo"_

…

De regreso en la habitación de hotel, Naruto se tiró sobre la cama justo como llego, no es que estaba agotado, no realmente, pero tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Primero; ese realmente fue el mejor ramen que probó en su vida –los mejores, fueron como cinco tazones—, segundo y no menos importante está la chica que es de _ellos_, ciertamente no parecía un alien, es mas era como un ángel. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Y tercero, comenzar a hacer los trámites para su mudanza a este lugar, necesitaba un piso. Y lo necesitaba ya.

Bien, cuando estás en un hotel pequeño, en una ciudad pequeña no es necesario hacer las cosas por cuenta propia, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a hacerlas por ti, o al menos la mitad del trabajo.

Entonces, si lo que deseaba es buscar piso, la persona que mejor le podría asesorar seria… la posadera, claro.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cómoda cama, y se acercó a Kuuy que se encontraba sentado en el único sofá que había en la habitación, raramente le dejaba solo pero sabía que después de su _casi metedura de pata_ con el ángel del infierno de llamas rosas, Kuuy estaba medio inquieto, y Naruto no ayudaba en nada con su deseo de quedarse a vivir en esta ciudad.

No, no lo hacía a propósito, realmente le gustaba la cuidad.

—Oye Kuuy—le llamó— ¿_Ellos _no tienen ningún tipo de denominación?, algún nombre para ser reconocidos—ttebayo? ¿Algo que no sea simplemente _ellos_?

—¿Por qué el repentino interés? Nunca te había interesado, mocoso.

—¿Me vas a culpar dattebayo? —Respondió medio arisco— antes ellos no eran más que un mito, pero ahora que me encontré con una ya los siento un tanto más… ¿reales? —sonrió mientras rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—No estoy para contar historias— se quejo el "parlanchín" pelirrojo.

—No te pido una historia solo un nombre ttebayo.

Kuuy le miro como si lo estuviera evaluando, el rubio realmente no podía creerlo, "_lleva conociéndome desde el vientre de mi madre y aun tiene que pensarlo antes de decidir si debe confiar en mí o no. Realmente no sé si sentirme ofendido o simplemente indignado ttebayo"— _pensó sin poder creérselo del todo "_¿Cuándo le he dado motivos para desconfiar de mi—ttebayo? _Se preguntó con molestia ignorando la vocecita que gritaba "no formules la pregunta en voz alta" a viva voz.

—Celestiales —respondió el pelirrojo con un suspiro de resignación que a Naruto le pareció a deja vu. Sip, exactamente igual a cuando le dijo su nombre— Ellos son Atlantes pero refiérete a ellos como celestiales, y no cuando puedan escucharte mocoso. ¿Entiendes?

—No sé,— dijo decidiendo sentirse ofendido— recuerdas que solo hablo ruso. —Ironizó.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho con terquedad infantil mirándole enojado, Kuuy simplemente lo ignoro, cosa que no hizo nada para mejorar el creciente malhumor del ojiazul. Estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando recordó que debía hablar con la posadera… y ya que _él_ se veía tan preocupado ¿por qué no usar eso a su favor?

—Vamos a hacer algo— propuso — tu vete a dar una vuelta, no sé, intentar averiguar algo sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y yo me quedare solo apreciando mi intimidad, prometo no hacer nada malo-dattebayo—sonrío.

—¿Estás echándome? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Eso lo resume.

Kuuy lo miro por un largo, largo momento.

—Solo no nos metas en problema mientras no esté. —murmuró mientras se marchaba.

Naruto se quedó completamente en shock, realmente su sanguijuela "medicinal" pensaba marcharse, sí, claro el le pidió que se marchara, pero ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho antes? Muchas. Es solo que esta es la primera vez que le hacía caso… "_realmente debe estar preocupado"_.

El ojiazul estaba tan perdido en sus reflexiones que no notó cuando desapareció su eterno compañero.

Minutos después –al menos eso le pareció a él— se levantó y salió a la recepción a ver si la abuela podía atenderle. Naruto realmente quería hacer esto sin Kuuy cerca, no quería que estuviera molestándole acerca de su decisión. Aunque el hecho de no estar ahora no le pararía para nada, si el muy maldito se planta a leer su rubia cabeza como libro abierto cada vez que se le antoja.

"_Claro que es fácil mantenerle algún secreto_" ironizo, soltando un bufido poco elegante.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte de la recepción, el hotel no era muy grande como otros a los que estaba acostumbrado, solo contaba con unas setenta habitaciones, pero al menos servía para sus propósitos ¿no?

La dueña era quien se encargaba del área de recepción, por lo general, otras veces estaba su esposo… ¿o eran hermanos? hizo el equivalente al encogimiento mental de hombros, y con cuidado se planto frente a la mujer que estaba de pie con las manos sirviéndole de almohada en el _front desk_, Naruto no estaba muy seguro pero la anciana estaba tan tranquila que parecia… err… bueno o muerta o durmiendo, rezaba para que fuera lo segundo.

Con cuidado le movió uno de los hombros, pensando que si no se movía al tercer llamado la sacudiría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Ey, abuela Chiyo? —Llamo delicadamente— ¿Sigue viva-ttebayo?

La señora no hizo movimiento alguno. Intento nuevamente.

—abuela, si se duerme no le pago la habitación-ttebayo.

La mujer siguió completamente inmóvil, Naruto ya empezaba a impacientarse, realmente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

—¿Sabe que hablo en serio? —Siguió provocando— me marchare ahora mismo.

—Te marchas sin pagar mi habitación y me moriré solo para halarte los pies en la noche, Naruto.

El rubio casi sale fuera de su piel, estaba tan concentrado intentando sacarla de su letargo que no la vio despertar…

—Abuela, así no se bromea! —Gritó teatralmente mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón con gesto exagerado, mientras la anciana se destornillaba de la risa— creí que se había muerto aquí delante.

—Aun me faltan muchos años de vida, Naruto así que no te preocupes —sonrío maléficamente— además me has caído tan bien que pienso seguirte como fantasma a donde quieras que vayas cuando yo muera, quien sabe, si no me puedes ver puede que incluso te hale los pies… en las noches.

El chico cambio de color tan rápidamente que cualquiera pensaría que se desmayaría, se quedo completamente pálido.

—A. . —murmuraba incoherentemente, sin que las palabras salieran del todo— abu. abuela así no se bromea ¿sabes?

—Oh! ¿Le temes a los fantasmas? —Preguntó "inocentemente" mientras luchaba por no reír,— no sabía.

—Claro que -ttebayo —apresuró en defenderse— es solo que tiendo a respetar los seres del más allá.

La anciana lo miro escéptica, ni él se creía eso.

—Bueno, bueno. Dime qué haces por aquí, estoy casi segura que no bienes a ver si sigo viva— volvió a sonreír.

A Naruto realmente le agradaba la señora. La abuela Chiyo era una mujer ya entrada en edad, tenía el pelo completamente blanco y la cara arrugada, pero tenía una energía de los mil demonios, incluso muchas veces Naruto pensó que si la invitada a una carrera ella estaría en la salida preguntando quien sonaría el silbato antes de que el terminara la oración.

—La verdad es que vine a pedir un gran favor —le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante— claro, eso si esta a su disposición-ttebayo.

La mujer le miro detenidamente por un segundo "¿_porque será que hoy a todo el mundo le da por hace lo mismo?" _Se preguntó mentalmente mientras recordaba a Kuuy hacer lo momentos antes "¿_de verdad que parezco una persona digna de tan poca confianza?" _Se cuestionó con pesar.

—Habla, que no tengo todo el día— exigió con fingida severidad la señora.

—Etto. Bueno, la verdad —balbuceó— pienso quedarme a vivir en este lugar…

—¿En el hotel? Ni hablar —se negó— no quiero personas revoltosas a mí alrededor.

—¿Me permite terminar? —preguntó con fingida de mala leche, le dijeron revoltoso… a él— bueno, pienso establecerme en la _ciudad, _bien lejos de usted si me pregunta—enfatizo bien la palabra— y me preguntaba si usted sabría de algún piso…

— Que este en alquiler —interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Iba a decir en venta —murmuró quedo, pero sonriendo.

—Detalles, detalles,—le restó importancia con un ademan de manos— bueno será un piso cerca de la universidad porque supongo que estudiaras —la mujer comenzó a hablar más para sí misma mientras daba vueltas, en el pequeño espacio dentro del mostrador, de un lado para otro. Alzando unas cosas y otras, sabrá dios para qué, Naruto solo sonreía esa mujer estaba medio loca—. Como vives solo, supongo que no será algo muy grande, de dos dormitorios es más que suficiente, ummm! Tal vez una segunda o tercera planta, necesitas guardia de seguridad en la puerta eres demasiado inocente, no quiero que…

—Abuela —murmuró el rubio en su oído.

¿Cuándo había cruzado el mostrador? Se preguntó la anciana.

—No importa como lo elijas, solo que sea cerca de la universidad porque pienso inscribirme —le beso la frente antes de salir disparado hacia el otro lado otra vez, porque la mujer había sacado un bate de-sabrá-Dios-donde. Y arremetió contra el por violar una área solo para empleados.

—Además, niño, ¿Quién te dice que lo elegiré yo? —Lo miró supuestamente disgustada— eso lo hará mi sobrina yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en ti. Aunque tengo que advertirte; mucho cuidado con ella, tiene un carácter un tanto… _especial. –_Sonrió sin agregar nada más sobre el tema— ahora vete y prepárate para la cena.

La anciana le miro marchar con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, ese chico era diferente, en sus ojos se reflejaba soledad y tristeza la mayoría del tiempo, incluso la sonrisa de sus labios muchas veces era fingida, pero había ocasiones, como hace un momento, que reía realmente haciendo que la sombra de sus ojos se desvaneciera.

Naruto realmente le agradaba, era un chico especial, y si había algo que la anciana sabía con certeza era eso, el chico era especial…

…

Según avanzaban Kuuy sentía que todo, sospechosamente todo, olía a problemas, más sin embargo decidió no decir nada, ya verían como se las empañaban, sería peor oponerse, enserio.

Además ese lugar tenía algo, algo que le atraía. Si él no fuera uno de los nueve dioses de la Atlántida, los cuales originalmente fueron un solo Dios, diría que no conocía la razón para tal aglomeramiento de energía. Pero el sí lo sabía. Sabía que podía hacer que una ciudad cualquiera se convirtiera en un iman de problemas para los seres como Naruto u otros de categoría menor.

Lo que Kuuy no era capaz de decir es si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Naruto se estaba comportando más infantilmente que de costumbre. Claro que también era más feliz que de costumbre y sonreía más que de costumbre…

Hubo un tiempo, cuando los nueve dioses de la Atlántida eran solo uno. Siendo él quien constituía aquella parte de poder llena de odio, de fría lógica, que despertaba de vez en vez cuando, cuando las cosas en su tierra andaban mal, por la estupidez de los que se hacen llamar mejores e inteligentes. Aunque aquella tierra a él no le importaba realmente. Sin embargo él era tan grande que jamás el Dios yubi lo usó completamente.

Cuando el gran Dios Yubi decidió dividir su poder de manera que en vez de ser un solo ser con poderes inimaginables —de los que ya algunos eran pensantes, como el Kyuubi, el shukaku, el rokubi y el hachibi (a quien Kuuy consideraba "la maldita voz de la razón"),— serian nueve dioses, en aquel entonces él tampoco objeto nada, mucho menos cuando esto fue comunicado a los atlantes a quienes se les dijo los nombres de los nueve poderes por separados y quienes recibieron el nombre de _poder de Dios_" —ya que a pesar de poder hablar y razonar solo eran poder en su elemento más puro, razón por la cual no podían hacer lo que gusten—, y las consecuencias que la separación traería al mundo… a su mundo. El único momento en que Kyuubi habló fue para comunicar, por medio del Yubi, que no tenía intención de renacer y que los odiaba a todos. No pudo negar que le divirtió sobre manera la cara de horror de los atlantes y los tributos y sacrificios que se hicieron en su nombre solo para que cambiara de opinión, cosa que no hizo más que reforzar su decisión, a sus ojos, los atlantes eran mezquinos y no merecían ser salvados. Odiaba la tierra que solo le quería por lo que podía aportar, odiaba la tierra que no le veneraba como un Dios sino que lo usaba como una herramienta. Odiaba a la tierra que se creía superior a todo lo demás. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a la tierra que se estaba llenado de odio para con los demás por creerlos inferiores.

El los odiaba a todos porque sí, los Atlantes los odiaban a todos porque eran débiles, menos que ellos. Ninguno de ellos era un Dios, solo los dioses pueden juzgar, odiar o mar a quienes se les pega la gana.

Por eso tenían que desaparecer.

Durante cientos de años se negó a volver al mundo, jamás encontró una persona que le hiciera cambiar de opinión hasta que lo conoció a él, Minato Namikaze. Un hombre rubio, alto, fuerte de imponente presencia y ojos amables. Lo siguió por largo, largo tiempo, burlándose de su estupidez, porque aunque jamás lo dijo en voz alta Minato pensaba que podía cambiar el mundo, tanto el propio como aquel con el cual estaban obligados a convivir y, a él, el Kyuubi le parecía divertido…

¡Pobre diablo!

En su mundo lo respetaban, Minato era un ser poderoso por merito propio, pero en el de los humanos nadie podía verle ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por personas que ni siquiera creen en ti? ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por personas que encuentran placer en matarse entre sí? ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por personas que solo hacen plegarias cuando necesitan ayuda pero se olvidan de dar las gracias después? Si la inmortalidad de los dioses dependiera de la fe de los humanos el cementerio de los de su especie seria inmenso.

Sin embargo, o el rubio atlante jamás pensó en eso, o jamás le importó. Y por alguna razón kyuubi jamás le pudo dejar solo.

Tiempo después Minato encontró su compañera. Una humana. Un caso excepcionalmente raro pero no imposible de ver. Fue divertido a ojos del pelirrojo, ¿Qué haría Namikaze ahora? Es imposible mantener una relación entre una humana normal y un Atlante. Los únicos en tener ventaja sobre esto eran los Uchihas, capases de andar en ambos mundo, pero Minato no era Uchiha, ni siquiera un primo lejano o el primo de un primo. Por lo que estaba condenado a morir, igual que su compañera, dos almas destinada a estar en un mismo espacio sin verse jamás, separados por la línea invisible que divide ambas dimensiones.

Pero, quizás por capricho, decidió no dejarlo morir. De alguna retorcida manera Minato le gustaba, así que una noche se presento a él en sus sueños –el cliché más grande de la historia, pero no es como si pudiera presentarse físicamente al chico, el no estaba en la tierra, por esa época era simplemente poder— y le propuso un trato: le ofreció hacerlo mortal por tres años, medio año más de lo que le restaba de vida, ella solo viviría dos años y medio, el tiempo que puede vivir un atlante sin compañera después de que este fallece es poco. Y tendrían descendencia.

Es sabido por todo atlante que jamás un humano podría tener un hijo con un atlante, a menos que sea un Atlante y un _no traspasado. _

—¿Que quiere a cambio? —le preguntó Minato suspicaz, podía estar ante el Dios Kyuubi, pero eso no significaba que se volvería un idiota.

—La pregunta sería qué gano yo con todo esto. –Corrigió el Kyuubi— renaceré.

Minato no puso objeción: Los Dioses no piden permiso, hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren, así que supuso que no valía la pena poner objeciones, hasta el podía entender que el Kyuubi no le estaba pidiendo permiso.

Esa fueron las palabras que sellaron el destino de Naruto. Minato habló con Kushina después de convertirse en humano —no podía de otra manera—, si ella le creyó o no queda a su juicio sin embargo ella lo acepto como su compañero.

Dos años y medio después murió una hora después de dar orgullosamente a luz a un pequeño varón con un gorro de cabellos rubio con vetas rojizas que ocultaban unas pequeñas orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, pulmones prominentes y ojos rojos con vetas azules…

Minato cuidó de su hijo durante los siguiente cinco de los seis meses que le restaban después de la muerte de su compañera, dándole tiempo para que fuera completamente humano, en ese tiempo el Kyuubi se separo de él instalándose a su lado con la forma de un niño de más o menos tres años, _"poder guardian"._ Después, cuando ya era hora lo dejó en las puertas del orfanato Engels, donde el único espectador fue una señora que asistía voluntariamente a barrer el patio del orfanato.

…

Kuuy miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastro de la chica pelirosa. Realmente no esperaba encontrarla, aunque _sabía_ que ella estaba alrededor.

Tenía deseos de burlarse de sí mismo. Aquí esta él, el gran Dios kyuubi, —El todopoderoso que prometió una vez no volver a la tierra, mucho menos a _su_ tierra porque se desligaba completamente de la tierra que él y los otros dioses crearon cuando eran uno— preocupado porque arrastraran a su parte humana a la Atlántida. Lugar al que, en más de una forma, pertenecía.

Caminaba por las calles indeciso. Hacía bastante que debió de hablar con Naruto sobre ellos como un todo, en vez de meterle miedo sobre la ciudad de su padre. Era Naruto quien tenía que elegir, lo sabía pero ¿Se merecía esa ciudad un ser como Naruto quien incluso después de tantos desplantes recibidos en su vida por ser quien es, además de ser constantemente influenciado por el odio de su poder, no poseía una sola gota de maldad en todo el cuerpo?

"_Eso lo veremos pronto"—_murmuró el pelirrojo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para volver donde el rubio.

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*Atlantes*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

La anciana ya tenía un apartamento, bueno más bien la sobrina de la anciana, que como esta dijo una vez "tiene un carácter un tanto _especial"_.

Era el segundo piso que verían esa semana. Y esperaba que el último. A Kuuy le divertía en gran manera la sobrina de la señora Chiyo. Especialmente porque era la única que hacía temblar a Naruto.

Definitivamente si un día se decidía por declararle la guerra al rubio esa chica sería parte de su armada.

Estaban esperando frente al departamento que iban a ver, Naruto estaba reclinado en la pared que bordeaba el alto edificio en el que, con un poco de suerte, se encontraría su piso ideal.

—Qué raro que aun no llega-ttebayo —se quejó el rubio para sí con un suspiro.

—Seguramente se quedó dormida.

—No creo que me importe mucho que venga, la verdad. —Murmuró medio sintiéndose culpable, aunque no lo suficiente— Solo tenía que dejar la llave, nosotros podemos ver el piso solos ¿verdad?

—Ummmh, no se —se encogió de hombros con aire pensativo— a mí me agrada como ella es, realmente.

—Eres un…

—Naruto-kun! —el rubio no pudo completar la frase, repentinamente una mata de pelo rojizo y medio enmarañado le había caído encima como lluvia improvisada, pegándole de la pared con fuerza y sacándole todo el oxigeno en el proceso.

— —logró articular con un jadeo.

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó sonrosada— es que tuve eh… unos inconvenientes —sonrió— estas tan Kawaii.

Delicadamente Naruto apartó los brazos que le rodeaban cual pulpo hambriento, alejándose unos cuantos pasos a la derecha, pasos que la chica sabiamente avanzaba.

Kuuy estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la situación, mientras que Naruto solo atinaba a lanzarle miradas de ultratumba "_ya veras ttebayo, cuando aprenda a cortar mi flujo de energía me pregunto de qué te alimentaras —_amenazó mentalmente.

—"_No me preocupo por eso, mocoso, eres demasiado idiota para aprender a hacer algo así"._

—"_Que el cielo te oiga" _–no pensaba darle la razón al pimiento que tenía por eterno compañero, ya vería el cuándo aprendiera a cortar realmente el flujo de energía, le pensaba dejar pasando hambre aunque muriera en el intento. Decidió obviar el hecho de que se supone que ellos eran un solo ser…

—No hay problemas, Karin, igual y no esperé mucho-dattebayo.

—¿No? Me alegro mucho, Naruto-lindo —sonrió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del rubio.

—Ehh! ¿Karin por qué no vamos a ver el piso-dattebayo?

—Claro, claro —sonrió la chica, mientras se alejaba del rostro de ojiazal, para alivio de este, y le encarcelaba el brazo. Pobrecito si pensaba que se iba a zafar—, vamos.

Media hora más tarde, Karin se ofreció a hacer todos los arreglos para que la adquisición del piso fuera lo más rápidamente posible, el lugar era cómodo, tanto por la localización, —estaba a unos veinte minutos de la universidad si te vas andando— como por su distribución, era espacioso, no exageradamente grande, pero si lo suficiente para vivir dos personas— no, Kuuy no contaba— tenía dos dormitorios, dos baños y medio, living, sala, comedor, cocina… en fin, un infierno.

Había espacio de sobra para hacer reguero, y en eso Naruto era experto.

Tanto Karin como la anciana Chiyo insistieron en no querer ningún pago por la ayuda brindada, a pesar de que el rubio insistió bastante, al final no pudo ganar. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable.

No le gustaba aprovecharse.

—Karin —dijo el rubio muy cordialmente— gracias por toda tu ayuda.

— hay problemas, Naruto sabes que lo hice encantada.

El rubio se le acerco lentamente y le beso la mejilla, ya que la chica siempre buscaba una excusa para abrazarle, imaginaba que un beso la haría feliz. Y no era pego, él no se consideraba precisamente un adonis pero si ella le veía como tal…

—Para recompensarte te sacare a bailar un día no muy lejano-ttebayo —le ofreció su sonrisa más seductora. —¿Aceptas?

—Yo. —la chica estaba claramente hiperventilando.

—Mocoso —reprendió el pelirrojo— ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Estas jugando sucio, a la chica le dará un paro cardiaco.

Naruto se preocupo al ver que Kuuy tenía razón, la chica tenía la cara del color del pelo y sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, mientras que sus labios no dejaban de moverse murmurando cosas que, aunque estaban bastante cerca, Naruto no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Eh! ¿Karin? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acercando cautelosamente su rostro al de la contraria, y chasqueando los dedos, pero solo la escucho murmurar algo relacionado con boda, tierno y vivir juntos…

—Eh! ¿Karin? —chasqueó los dedos frente a ella un tanto nervioso por lo que murmuraba— despierta.

La chica le miro con estrellitas en los ojos

—Acepto, Naruto-kun, hare lo que quieras —dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—Bueno, pues te aviso cuando vamos a bailar ¿sí? —sonrió haciéndose a un lado para esquivarla, dejando a la chica perpleja.

—¿Bailar?

—Claro-ttebayo ¿O es que prefieres ir a cenar?

—Creí que nos íbamos a casar.

Naruto miró a la chica como si le faltara un tornillo ¿Cuándo menciono él casarse?

—¿Casar-ttabayo? —Preguntó mientras una gota caía por su frente— ¿no crees que te estás precipitando un poco?

La chica lo miró perpleja, algo decepcionada por lo de ir a bailar ¿Qué pasó con su vestido blanco? Pero asintió vigorosamente ante las palabras del rubio, después de todo Naruto era el novio y no era nada sensato casarse sin haber tenido una cita antes ¿no? era ella la que tenía que poner las cosas claras de una vez.

—Tienes razón —dijo con voz algo severa— primero tenemos que conocernos Naruto-kun, no puedes pensar en algo tan delicado como una boda así tan a la ligera, tenemos que salir un poco más, disfrutar nuestro noviazgo.

Kuuy se quedo perplejo ante el cambio de personalidad de la chica, mientras que Naruto debatía internamente entre ponerse a llorar o a reír histéricamente de que el chuflái* le hubiera salido premiado con la loca.

—Ehhh sí, lo que digas-dattebayo, entonces te aviso para salir un día. —se despidió con un ademan de manos mientras emprendía su huida, seguido por un muy divertido Kuuy.

Dos semanas más tarde Naruto estaba instalado en su nuevo hogar e inscrito en su nueva universidad, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ver a los _celestiales_, a pesar de que Kuuy solía salir de vez en cuando a "dar-una-vuelta-por-la-cuidad-mientas-desperdicias-tu-tiempo-durmiendo".

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*Atlantes*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

La chica pelirosa se encontraba parada al lado de una tienda en el centro de la cuidad, nadie le prestaba atención, absolutamente nadie, porque nadie la veía. Ella parecía como buscando a alguien.

—Sakura —una voz la saco de su ensoñación— sabes que no tengo paciencia para estas cosas, hace casi un mes que estas actuando raro, y hoy me traes a este lugar a ¿mirar a la calle?

—Es que no entiendes, en días pasados había un chico que… —Suspiró— Estoy segura me miró —soltó— Ino no lo vió —dijo antes de que la interrumpiera su moreno amigo— solo quería que le echaras un ojo.

—No sé porque te empeñas en ese chico, dices que te vio pero que no te presto atención, ¿Estás segura que no lo alucinaste? Además no lo has vuelto a ver después de eso —señaló.

—Eso es porque no lo hemos buscado bien —se defendió.

—O porque se marcho, bien dijiste que no parecía de aquí.

—Sasuke! –llamó con voz fuerte— Él es diferente, lo sé, no te pido que lo busques pero si lo ves un día préstale atención. Es rubio, ojos azules y muy atractivo, lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas.

El moreno la miro largo rato antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir palabra.

Sakura respiro, no había aceptado pero al menos tampoco la mandó al diablo, era algo ¿no? Ella no pensaba rendirse, ese chico era diferente, lo sabía, no entendía como sabia eso pero algo le decía que lo era.

Y ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

**Chuflái*: (**N.T) un chuflai era una especie de conito de papel de cartulina que vendían en la bodega, dentro traían uno que otro dulce y a veces un papelito con un premio que podías reclamar.

Lamento no agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review de una manera más personal, pero sí los leí –eso si alguien lee esta psudo-historia.

_**Karura:**_ gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que de una dominicana más, si supieras cuanto he buscado jasjasja en fin, espero que este cap te guste ^^. Por cierto, espero te este yendo bien en tu carrera, yo sé cuán difícil es, las mía por ahora está haciendo todo lo posible por matarme jejeje. Suerte y no llores. Que las cuando veo a alguien llorar lloro también :P

**Gracias por leer**

Saku-aya.

1 juego de palabras, kyuu como diminutivo de Kyuubi suena algo parecido cute (lindo) en ingles. Recordemos que viven en california.


End file.
